


Xenoblade Ship Week 2020

by starchitect



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Concussions, Cute, Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flower Crowns, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Just one though, Kisses, LITERALLY, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, we don't need multiple concussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: My contribution to this year's ship week. Enjoy!!Day 1- Promise/SorryDay 2- Reunion/SeparateDay 3- Future/MemoryDay 4- Family/AnxietyDay 5- Ether/AccidentDay 6- Garden/UnderwaterDay 7- Trust/Denial
Relationships: Fiora/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Hikari | Mythra/Kagutsuchi | Brighid, Homura | Pyra/Rex, Kasumi | Fan la Norne | Haze/Lora/Shin | Jin, Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Shulk, Nia/Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2), Reyn/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 57





	1. Day 1 & 4 - Promise/Sorry & Anxiety (Pyrex)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Xenoblade fandom!! I dunno how many of y’all keep up with stuff here but for those of you who remember Xenoblade Ship Week from last year,,, it’s Back
> 
> whether it’s better than ever is debatable, though, if these tags are any indication
> 
> but anyway!! I decided I would do some writing this year instead of drawing, and I think these turned out pretty well!! Obviously these were pre-written so I could post them efficiently, because ahahaha me?? being able to finish things in a day??? hilarious
> 
> but I hope you enjoy what I have to offer! I worked quite literally day and night on these due to the quarantine lmaooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rex,” the Aegis calls again. “Are you okay?”
> 
> How could he be? Any minute now, Pyra’s going to disappear, just like she did two months ago. She’s going to leave and never come back, and Rex is just as powerless as he was back then.
> 
>  _Don’t leave,_ he pleads. _Don’t leave me alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is a combination of Day 4’s second prompt and both of Day 1’s prompts because I wrote it and then decided it fit too well with too many things so I just put Days 1 and 4 together
> 
> enjoy!!

It shouldn’t affect him as much as it does. Pyra standing on one side, Rex standing on the other, and the bridge is nothing but rubble, falling into the abyss below.

The abyss. That’s what separates them. She’s _ right there, _ so close and yet so far away, and there’s nothing Rex can do to reach her. He’s completely powerless. Pyra’s going to disappear in a matter of minutes,  _ seconds _ maybe, and there’s no telling what happens after that. And he thinks,  _ if only there was another way. _ If only it didn’t have to be like this, if only Pyra could come with them, and then there’d be no panic over who’s going to get out alive and who isn’t, and Pyra would be  _ there, _ right next to him, running alongside everyone else as they make their escape.

The Aegis came back in the end, and that’s why it shouldn’t affect him as much as it does. But it still  _ does. _ It affects him so much that he’s stopped walking. He’s frozen in place, while Pyra continues to move forward, farther and farther away. It’s just a bridge, so why won’t his feet move? Why can’t he bring himself to call out to her, to ask her to wait up for him? Every second he wastes puts more distance between him and his Blade.

“Rex?” comes Pyra’s voice, distant and muffled. “What’s wrong?”

He can’t move. He can’t speak. That bridge is going to collapse, and when it does, it’s going to take Pyra away from him.

“Rex,” the Aegis calls again. “Are you okay?”

How could he be? Any minute now, Pyra’s going to disappear, just like she did two months ago. She’s going to leave and never come back, and Rex is just as powerless as he was back then.

_ Don’t leave, _ he pleads.  _ Don’t leave me alone. _

“What are you talking about?” She’s closer now, having backtracked to meet him on his side of the bridge. “I’m not going anywhere.”

_ Don’t leave again. Don’t… _

“I’m right here, Rex. It’s okay.”

It’s not until now that Rex realizes he’s been saying all of this out loud, and when he registers Pyra standing right next to him, holding his hand and eyeing him with concern, he breaks. Tears flow freely from his eyes, and choked sobs force their way past his throat. At the same time, he feels Pyra’s warmth enveloping him in a comforting embrace, and suddenly the reassurance that she’s  _ here _ is overwhelming, and he cries harder, burying his face into her shoulder.

“Shh… It’s okay, Rex. I’m not leaving you again,” Pyra whispers, tightening her hold on him ever so slightly. “It’s alright. I’m here.”

“I… I’m sorry,” Rex whimpers, sinking into Pyra’s touch. “I— I just...can’t. I can’t do it.”

The Aegis hums and combs her fingers through his hair lovingly. “I know, Rex. I’m sorry I had to leave. But I promise I’ll never leave you again.”

She sighs. “I know you probably don’t believe me, but… I  _ promise. _ I’m always going to be here.”

Rex makes a low whine. “I… I know. I believe you, I just—” A few more broken sobs wrack his body. “It’s just...hard. After everything that happened.”

“Yeah, I know,” Pyra whispers. “But there’s no excuse for my actions. I hurt you.”

She pauses, considering her next words while she traces circles into Rex’s back.

“And… I know it won’t be anytime soon, but I’ll do everything I can to make it up to you. Okay?”

“I… Okay,” Rex mutters, closing his eyes. “Okay.”

At this, his Blade smiles softly and carefully lifts him into her arms to bring him back home. Rex doesn’t even squirm or protest.

“I think now is as good a time to start as any,” Pyra murmurs softly into his ear. “That errand can wait until later. And I’m sure we can find a different route. One that doesn’t have bridges.”

By this point, Rex is too drained from crying to even muster more than a low hum in response. He nods weakly.

“Th… Thank you. Pyra,” he breathes, and then closes his eyes.

There are days when that day doesn’t cross Rex’s mind even once, and then there are days when anxiety constricts itself around him and refuses to let go. Rex doesn’t know if he ever will recover from the trauma of losing Pyra multiple times, but… Maybe someday, he will. And then this will just be something to look back on and laugh about.

But for now, it’s an obstacle he has yet to overcome. And as long as Pyra is here, Rex knows that he’ll be able to move past this in due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaaa angst? in MY Pyrex???
> 
> it’s more likely than you think


	2. Day 2 - Reunion/Separate (Shiora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiora—or, whoever she is now—doesn’t remember him. She doesn’t remember Dunban, or Reyn. Not even their home in Colony 9, or the entire childhood they all spent together. Every single memory—her falling out with Dunban, the time she cried when Shulk and Reyn had that fight...all of it. It’s gone. Completely erased, and now Fiora is nothing more than an empty husk. Dead. Lifeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was supposed to be either really sweet and sappy or really sad but it ended up just being bittersweet because I can't decide whoops

_ Cold. _

That’s how it feels when he looks at Fiora. His blood turns icy, and his stomach fills with dread. It’s cold—like the snow on Valak Mountain, like the metal that the silver-faced Mechon is made of. All he can feel is cold.

And when he looks at her, she’s not Fiora anymore. She’s...someone else.  _ Something _ else. Shulk doesn’t know what to think. He doesn’t  _ want _ to think, because the thought of Homs being made into soulless soldiers to attack Bionis makes his brain hurt. And the thought of Fiora being  _ one of them _ hurts even more.

Fiora—or, whoever she is now—doesn’t remember him. She doesn’t remember Dunban, or Reyn. Not even their home in Colony 9, or the entire childhood they all spent together. Every single memory—her falling out with Dunban, the time she cried when Shulk and Reyn had that fight...all of it. It’s gone. Completely erased, and now Fiora is nothing more than an empty husk. Dead. Lifeless.

Shulk wants to throw up.

_ We gotta get her back, _ Reyn tells him, after the golden Mechon has taken off with Fiora and Mumkhar. Shulk knows Reyn is right, but a part of him knows… Even if they can save her, nothing will ever be the same. She won’t be the same Fiora they grew up with. She won’t remember all the memories they shared together. He doesn’t think he would be able to handle that. He knows Dunban wouldn’t.

Maybe it would be better if they didn’t go after her. If she remained one of  _ them. _ Then it wouldn’t be so painful. Maybe it would be better, he thinks, if Fiora stayed dead. Stayed on Mechonis, a lifeless soldier. No soul, no light, no memories… Empty. Shulk thinks he would rather see her fighting alongside the Mechon than to have her back without  _ really _ having her back.

Maybe she never should have come back at all.

And yet… A part of Shulk still wants to hold onto hope. Hope that maybe Fiora can still be saved. That maybe there’s some way to help her remember who she is. And it’s such an unrealistic dream, but he wants to believe he can make it  _ real. _

Maybe there is a way. And if there is, Shulk will tell her all about the journey he’s had thus far with everyone. Every little detail, he wants to share with her. The ups, and downs, and everything in between. And she’ll be proud of how far they’ve come.

And then, if her memory is still a bit fuzzy, he’ll get Reyn and Dunban, and the three of them will remind her of all the treasured memories they made together back in Colony 9. They’ll save her, and they’ll help her remember who she is. Shulk is sure of it.

He can’t wait to see Fiora again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see y'all in day 3


	3. Day 3 - Memory (Mythrid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are days when Mythra wishes she weren’t the Aegis. Wishes she were never awakened. Wishes that with Addam gone, she could forget everything, just like a normal Blade. But no matter how many times she wishes things were different, everything always stays exactly the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear readers, today I offer you this uhhhhhhh really sad thing
> 
> tomorrow? who knows...........

Mythra didn’t think it would hurt this much.

She knew it would be painful, seeing Brighid again after five centuries, exactly the same and yet a completely different person, but she had no idea how  _ much. _

The Jewel of Mor Ardain is exactly like how Mythra remembers her: sharp-minded, brutally honest, skilled in combat, and incredibly beautiful. But for the first few days of traveling with her, she can’t bring herself to look Brighid in the eye. She’s not the same Brighid that Mythra knew five hundred years ago. She’s not the Brighid who would call her clumsy and unrefined (as infuriating as it was at the time), nor is she the same Brighid who would take time to spar with her. And she’s far from the same Brighid who would braid her hair and call her  _ angel _ and kiss her cheek lovingly while Mythra read their favorite books out loud.

It hurts, seeing her now. Seeing how she’s changed so much and yet so little. How, despite keeping a journal, Brighid doesn’t remember a single conversation that once happened between them an eternity ago. The heartache burns, like Mythra swallowed a lit match and now it’s starting to eat away at her from the inside. It burns just like the flames that Brighid conjures during battle, and sometimes it’s so much she has to surrender control to Pyra. That’s not quite fair to Rex, she realizes, but a part of her doesn’t care. He’s creative—she knows he can find a way to adapt to abrupt changes in the middle of a fight.

There are days when Mythra wishes she weren’t the Aegis. Wishes she were never awakened. Wishes that with Addam gone, she could forget everything, just like a normal Blade. But no matter how many times she wishes things were different, everything always stays exactly the same.

One day, Mythra catches Brighid drawing shapes in the air with fire while their group walks through Uraya. She and Mòrag are a few paces ahead, and while Mythra knows she shouldn’t be jealous of the Special Inquisitor, she can’t stop the feeling from settling in her stomach.

She watches Brighid make all kinds of art with her flames, and for a while, she pretends that she’s the one walking in Mòrag’s place. It’s nice.

But then she sees her make a large, blazing heart for Mòrag, and when Mòrag smiles, Mythra decides it’s a good day to want to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am,,, so sorry
> 
> writing angst is just A Part of Me, I can’t control it
> 
> I’ll see y’all later for Day 5 :V


	4. Day 5 - Ether (Shulkelia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon hearing her words, Shulk laughs quietly beside her, but Melia can tell by the way he ducks his head and how red his face is that he’s a lot more embarrassed than he lets on. It’s cute.
> 
> “Aha… I was not expecting that,” Shulk chuckles. “I probably should have seen that coming.”
> 
> Melia smiles. “Considering those visions of yours, I’m surprised you didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be real with you chief I have no idea when this takes place so use your imagination :V

_“Wow.”_

Shulk’s breath is swiftly stolen from his lungs as soon as he opens his eyes, his face lighting up with pure wonder at the sight before him. Melia has seen this spectacle before, so it’s not as astonishing, but to see Shulk’s reaction brings a bright smile to her face.

“It’s like… No matter how many times I see the night sky up here, it never gets old. Ether really is an amazing thing.”

The view of Eryth Sea from Alcamoth is one thing, but to see everything up close, and from a place as high as one of the Sister Seal Islands is something else entirely. It’s nightfall—the sun descended behind the horizon long ago—so now the only light is the glow of the ether swirling through the air and the countless stars twinkling above.

Melia is almost jealous. Eryth Sea is really the most beautiful place on Bionis, she thinks, and because Shulk didn’t grow up in a place rich with ether, she can only imagine what seeing this for the first time must have been like. A part of her wishes they could be experiencing this for the first time _together,_ but as fate would have it, she grew up gazing up at these skies, so it’s nothing new.

No, her eyes have drifted from the sky in favor of something else. Or, should she say, _someone_ else. It’s hard not to look at Shulk instead of the sky, but she can’t help it. The grin on his face is so infectious, and the way his eyes reflect the ocean below is something Melia wishes she could capture. 

“Say, Melia,” Shulk tilts his head at her briefly without tearing his eyes from the dancing stars and ether particles. “Where do you think all this ether comes from, anyway? Do you think it comes from the sky, since this place is so elevated? Or do you think it’s absorbed into the islands from the atmosphere? Maybe the sea itself is a reservoir that disperses the ether into the air…”

He puts a hand to his chin, and Melia doesn’t have to be looking to know he has his thinking face on. She knows Shulk well enough that she has a feeling he’s going to launch into some thinking-out-loud monologue soon.

And right on cue, the scientist continues.

“No, that wouldn’t make sense… Liquid ether is highly toxic. If that were the case, this whole place would be a desolate wasteland. Maybe even Makna Forest, too.”

Melia has to bite back a laugh. It’s almost as if she had a vision of her own for a moment. Shulk’s face suddenly lights up then, as if he’s remembering something. He tears his eyes from the sky to look at her.

“Speaking of which, I’ve started researching ether in my spare time. And I’ve found that while ether is the foundation of all life on Bionis, it’s only constructive in certain forms. For example, when ether is a solid—or a gas, like we see it now—it’s completely harmless. In healthy concentrations, anyway. But liquid ether is capable of destroying all kinds of life. I wonder why that is… I can’t help but think that maybe there’s something that occurs when ether transforms into a liquid. Something that would completely reverse its effect on the environment...”

Melia isn’t scientifically knowledgeable enough to know what Shulk is on about, but nevertheless, it’s still fun to listen to him ramble on about nothing and everything. It’s endearing.

Shulk shakes his head and turns back to the glittering sky, brows furrowing.

“But that’s just conjecture. I would need to do more research before forming a proper hypothesis.”

He glances back at Melia.

“What do you think, Melia? You’ve spent your whole life surrounded by natural ether. Any ideas?”

By now, Shulk has finally realized that Melia isn’t focused on the sky at all. He falters slightly under her soft gaze.

“...What are you looking at?”

With Shulk distracted, Melia seizes the opportunity to lean forward and take Shulk’s face in her hands (eliciting a tiny gasp from him), before pressing a delicate kiss to his lips. His eyes widen at the sudden contact, but his expression quickly melts into a shy smile.

“I’ve seen this view a thousand times already,” Melia explains. “I want to look at something new. Something far more beautiful.”

“...Ah.”

Upon hearing her words, Shulk laughs quietly beside her, but Melia can tell by the way he ducks his head and how red his face is that he’s a lot more embarrassed than he lets on. It’s cute.

“Aha… I was not expecting that,” Shulk chuckles. “I probably should have seen that coming...”

Melia smiles. “Considering those visions of yours, I’m surprised you didn’t.”

She leans her head on his shoulder affectionately.

“But I’m glad you didn’t. It allowed for my kiss to be more effective.”

“Heh... Yeah.”

Shulk rests his head against hers, a lazy smile crossing his face. He closes his eyes.

“Thanks, Melia. This is...nice.”

Melia hums in response. “I’m glad.”

They stay like that for a while, just the two of them, enjoying the light show of stars and ether sparkling above them. And if one of them happens to doze off against the other’s shoulder, neither complains or moves a single muscle.

Ether really is an amazing thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, I wrote all these in advance so I could post em in a timely manner and lemme tell you I was on a Shulkelia _high_ when I wrote this one because it was right after the Nintendo Direct that everybody was starving for and the clips of Future Connected we got to see had me like 👀👀👀
> 
> so of course this was the first prompt that I wrote lmaooooo
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoyed some rare food, this ship really do be starving >.>


	5. Day 5 - Accident (Shulkreyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re… You’re Reyn,” he manages eventually. No sign of recognition from the redhead.
> 
> “And— And I’m Shulk, your best friend. Don’t you remember?”
> 
> Still nothing. Shulk inches forward, searching his friend for something, anything that would imply he isn’t completely forgotten.
> 
> “You… You _do_ remember...don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Scream, my fellow Shulkreyn shipmate, I am So Sorry  
> this one just HURTS LMAO
> 
> but anyway I hope y’all enjoy this angst :’))))

“How long?”

The question makes Sharla glance up, but she doesn’t drop the bandages in her hands. She blinks to indicate she’s listening before turning back to her patient.

“I mean, how long will it take?” comes Shulk’s voice again. “Until he’s better?”

Reyn was knocked unconscious a few hours ago—some nasty Makna Brog sent him flying to hit his head on a rock. He remained conscious for a few minutes, but he was dizzy and seemed to have forgotten where he was before he passed out cold. Sharla managed to get him stabilized since then, but Shulk nearly fell into a panic attack from the shock. By the time everything calmed down, the sun was already setting, so Dunban volunteered to go find wood for a fire. Now it’s just a matter of time before Sharla gives her input on what the best course of action is. 

“Well, it’s starting to look like he might have a mild concussion,” Sharla says slowly, removing the bandages on Reyn’s head to replace them with fresh ones. “Recovery can take anywhere from seven to ten days. Maybe longer.”

Shulk swallows nervously. “Well then… How bad is it?”

“It could be worse,” Sharla hums. “Physically, he should be fine in about a week. But it will be a long time before he’ll be able to return to normal routine. A month, at the very least.”

Shulk pales. “A _month?!”_

“Yes. Which is exactly why we can’t risk staying out in the middle of the forest. We need to find that Nopon village as soon as possible so he can recover properly. And we’ll have to make sure he doesn’t move around much and limit any and all stimulation, or else we make it worse.”

After hearing this, Shulk is almost ready to have another panic attack. What if Reyn isn’t the same after all this? What if he doesn’t remember anything? What if he doesn’t remember _him?_ What if Reyn ends up permanently handicapped and unable to fight? What if…

...What if he doesn’t recover at all? What will they do then?

“Shulk?”

He’s drawn from his thoughts by Sharla’s voice. He blinks and stares blankly ahead, but he doesn’t see anything—just blurs of color. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes, and it feels like his lungs are closing off. He gasps uselessly for air while Sharla moves to sit next to him, having finished tending to Reyn.

Oh, right. _Reyn._ Shulk doesn’t want to think about that right now. He swallows thickly.

“Shulk, listen to me,” Sharla whispers, a lot closer now. “I’m going to squeeze your hand. Squeeze back if you can hear me.”

Right on cue, Sharla squeezes his hand gently. He squeezes back with twice as much force.

“Okay, good. Now, I need you to try and copy my breathing. Can you do that?”

Shulk nods weakly.

“Perfect. Now, breathe in through your nose, like this.” She demonstrates for him. “Hold your breath for three seconds.” Then she exhales. “And then breathe out through your mouth. Okay?”

“O… Okay,” Shulk wheezes, screwing his eyes shut.

“Alright, here we go,” Sharla begins. “In…”

He breathes in like instructed. It’s a little more effort to hold it, but he manages.

_One, two, three…_

“Out.”

He exhales sharply. Sharla squeezes his hand again.

“Just like that. You’re doing great, Shulk.”

He breathes in again. _One, two, three…_

...And breathes out. It slowly feels like his lungs are opening up again. After doing this a few more times, his breathing begins to level out, and Sharla lifts her free hand to hold up a few fingers in front of him.

“How many fingers are there?” she asks gently. Shulk blinks slowly.

“...Three.”

Sharla hums, satisfied. “Good.” Then she puts an arm around the blond and traces circles into his back comfortingly. He sinks into her embrace, exhausted.

“Reyn is going to be just fine,” she whispers. “I know it looks bad right now, but I promise he’s in capable hands.” She smiles and turns to him. “Besides, he’s got a thick skull. I’m sure he’ll be okay.”

Shulk knows the joke is an attempt to lighten the mood, but he can’t bring himself to laugh. And when he tries a moment later, it sounds like some choked cough. He shakes his head.

“That’s not it. It’s not that I don’t trust you. I’m just…”

He sighs, burying his face in his hands.

“You’d think I would have seen it coming... But I didn’t have a vision at all.” He groans. “What good is being able to change the future if I can’t even see it?”

“Shulk… It was an accident. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know, but…”

Sharla pats his back. “Why don’t you get some rest? It seems like you need it.”

She stands, and when Shulk is about to make a protest, she smiles reassuringly with a knowing look in her eye.

“If anything happens with Reyn, you’ll be the first to know.”

Shulk knows she’s telling the truth, but a part of him can’t help but worry that Sharla would avoid disturbing him for the sake of letting him rest. Still, he decides it’s not worth arguing. The least he can do now is try and distract himself until he falls asleep or until Dunban returns and he can help start the fire.

He’s curled up beside a nearby tree and minutes away from drifting off when he hears it.

“Ugh… Where am I?”

That’s Reyn’s voice. A voice he’s been dying to hear for the last five hours. A voice he wasn’t sure he’d hear again.

“Reyn!” Shulk cries, ignoring the way his head spins when he stands up too quickly and scrambling to the other side of camp.

“Easy,” Sharla murmurs. “Don’t overwhelm him.”

“Sorry, Sharla.”

To put it simply, Reyn looks awful. His head is bandaged up, but there’s still some blood leaking from his forehead. His usual grin is gone in place of a confused frown and his eyes are glazed over. Shulk grimaces.

“How are you feeling?” Sharla asks, fetching a flask of water and placing it in Reyn’s hands. She helps him bring it to his lips.

Reyn groans. “Like I jus’ got hit in the ‘ead with a massive rock...”

Shulk and Sharla share a look. Reyn’s guess is a little too accurate.

“Ears ringin’...” the redhead continues. “Dizzy… My ‘ead’s _killin’_ me…”

Shulk can’t help but focus on the patch of blood seeping through the bandages on Reyn’s head. How much blood has he lost by now? How much more will he lose before he…

He must be making some sort of grave expression, because Reyn’s face falls a moment later.

“...What is it?”

“Nothing,” Shulk says, a little too quickly to sound convincing. “Don’t worry about it.”

“We’ll tell you about it later,” Sharla says, draping a blanket over the redhead. “Right now you need to get some rest.”

Reyn blinks. “But didn’ I jus’ wake up?”

Sharla shakes her head. “Trust me, you don’t need to be moving around right now.” Then, as if taking note of Shulk’s growing unease, she turns to him and gestures to an approaching Dunban with an armful of firewood.

“Shulk, why don’t you go help Dunban with the fire?”

Shulk knows she’s just trying to distract him from his own anxiety, but nevertheless he nods. He would benefit to think about something else right now.

“‘ey, quick question.”

Shulk stops mid turn. Reyn is looking at him like he doesn’t know who he is. He swallows.

“Er… Y-yes?”

A moment passes in which Reyn knits his eyebrows and seems to be stringing together a coherent sentence. The blond faintly wonders if this is something he even wants to hear. _Please don’t say you don’t remember anything,_ he silently pleads. _Please, you have to remember_ **_something._ **

At last, Reyn opens his mouth to speak. He sucks in a breath.

“...Wha’s my name again?”

Shulk’s heart stops. Does this mean Reyn really doesn’t remember anything? What if he forgets everything? Forgets the entire childhood they spent together?

His breathing quickens. Sharla’s gloved hand on his shoulder keeps him grounded, but only slightly.

“You’re… You’re Reyn,” he manages eventually. No sign of recognition from the redhead.

“And— And I’m Shulk, your best friend. Don’t you remember?”

Still nothing. Shulk inches forward, searching his friend for something, _anything_ that would imply he isn’t completely forgotten.

“You… You _do_ remember...don’t you?”

There’s a long stretch of silence that feels like eternity, but is probably only a few seconds. Then, as though flipping a switch, Reyn’s face suddenly lights up.

“Oh yeah!” he blurts, and Shulk nearly stumbles backward. “Tha’s right… I’m Reyn… Y’ bes’ friend. Heh.”

And then a second later, Reyn slips back into unconsciousness, leaving the blond to stare at his still features.

Shulk doesn’t even know how to respond, so he doesn’t. In his peripheral he can feel Sharla’s concerned eyes on him. He hopes he doesn’t look as anxious as he feels.

After a moment, Reyn’s sleeping face is too much for him to bear, so he tears his eyes away from his friend and attempts to steady his breathing. Then, without wasting another second, Shulk swiftly turns and leaves to help Dunban with the fire.

“...Goodnight, Reyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry Reyn is fine, he’s just very out of it
> 
> I’ve never written someone with a concussion before, so if Reyn is more coherent than what’s usual, I’m so sorry
> 
> This was going to have more to it, but for the sake of my sanity and for me finishing this on time, I cut it short. Maybe one day I’ll write a continuation of this, so stay tuned! ;3c
> 
> And with that, it’s fluff from here on out, folks, so good for you for making it past the angst lmao
> 
> See y’all tomorrow !!


	6. Day 6 - Garden (Rexia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I still don’t know how you managed to get so good at this.”
> 
> Nia shrugs. “Practice. Remember, I used to do this all the time with my sister. But she was a lot better at this than me, believe it or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands you this*
> 
> I’m working on TROMH, I promise :’)))

“You’re doing it wrong.”

Rex eyes the jumbled mess of wildflowers and broken stems in his hands and frowns, wilting.

“Yeah. I gathered that.”

“Here, let me,” Nia says, gently taking the flower massacre into her own hands and tying the stems together expertly. Rex marvels at how nimble her fingers are as she works. When she’s done, the mass of murdered wildflowers has turned into a flower crown. It’s not as spectacular as the one she made from scratch, due to Rex’s earlier failure, but it’s a lot better than what he was doing.

Rex gapes at her handiwork, then flops backward into the grass with a defeated huff.

“That’s it, I give up,” he grumbles. “Remind me again why you thought I would be good at this?”

Nia laughs beside him. “I didn’t say you would be  _ good _ at it, I just said you might enjoy it. It’s not my fault you’re clumsy.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“Don’t worry, I have something that’ll cheer you up.”

With that, Nia plucks a few more blue and gold wildflowers before tying the stems together in the same way that she did before, but with more care. Rex sits up and watches her, entranced.

“There. Blue to match your outfit, and gold to match your eyes.”

She places the finished product into Rex’s hands, and it’s only now that he realizes that it’s a heart. He smiles.

“I still don’t know how you managed to get so good at this.”

Nia shrugs. “Practice. Remember, I used to do this all the time with my sister. But she was a lot better at this than me, believe it or not.”

“I doubt it,” Rex says, rolling his eyes. Then he picks a handful of red and gold flowers and wordlessly sets to work on putting Nia’s hair into a fishtail braid. She doesn’t make any comment or attempt to stop him. When he finishes, he takes the flowers and begins to place them throughout the braid to decorate it. Nia hums thoughtfully.

“I never took you for a hair stylist.”

Rex chuckles. “You have no idea. Auntie Corinne taught me how to braid hair when I was younger so I could do it for all the little girls in the village.” He leans back, checking his work. “Kazuna, especially. She always loved flowers in her hair.”

“Wow. I had no idea.”

He grins sheepishly. “Yeah. I haven’t done it in a while, though, so I’m a little out of practice.”

At this, Nia smirks and leans her head on his shoulder.

“Well, you’re more than welcome to practice with me. It feels good.”

The brunet blinks. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm. I might have to take you up on that,” Rex muses, resting his head against Nia’s. She smiles and intertwines their fingers.

“Sounds like fun. I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehuehue  
> my headcanon about Rex knowing how to braid hair returns >:3c
> 
> also I know this didn’t exactly follow the prompt, but it’s close enough, right??
> 
> but anyway, the week’s almost over! thank you to everyone who’s reading this!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


	7. Day 7 - Trust (Hazorin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’know it’s About Time I wrote some Hazorin, considering they are one of my favorite Xenoblade ships
> 
> enjoy some extremely soft content

**I.**

“Alright, Lora. The next town shouldn’t be far now.”

When they first start out, it’s the small things that become obstacles.

Jin and Lora ran away from home shortly after Jin was awakened. They didn’t have time to pack much, so their supplies are limited until they can make it to the next town. It’s hard, but Jin is determined not to give up. He doesn’t want to give Gort the satisfaction of thinking he had power over Lora. And aside from that, Lora is Jin’s Driver, and he refuses to let anything happen to her—especially at such a young age.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Lora frets, hiding behind Jin’s legs.

Speaking of obstacles…

The bridge right in front of them currently serves as one. Jin doesn’t have a problem with heights, but Lora, being only ten years old and terrified of everything, is more than a little anxious. Jin smiles and pats her head comfortingly.

“Trust me.”

His Driver seems less nervous after hearing that, but the way she stares ahead blankly while gripping the fabric of his outfit says otherwise. She swallows and blinks slowly.

“Can I...hold your hand?”

And Jin, incapable of denying Lora of anything, gladly takes her tiny hand into his and squeezes it gently.

“Of course.”

**II.**

On the morning of Haze’s departure, Lora almost doesn’t want her to leave. It hardly feels like she’s had her for more than a day (even though it’s been many months by this point), but Lora isn’t ready to let her go just yet.

Dawn is just a few minutes from breaking, tinting the sky a soft pink before orange and yellow splash across the atmosphere. Lora frowns despite the beautiful view.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” she asks. “I mean, it’s not like I don’t want to find mother, but…”

She trails off. To her relief, Haze doesn’t look any more willing to separate than Lora is, but it isn’t making this any easier. Beside her, Jin squeezes her shoulder.

Haze smiles one of her sunny smiles and takes Lora’s hands into her own.

“Trust me.”

Then she leans forward and pecks her on the lips, erasing the frown from Lora’s face, and Lora feels a little better now. She kisses back with a little more force.

When they break apart, a soft chuckle from Jin rings through the air as he pulls them both into his arms.

“Be safe out there,” he whispers to Haze, before leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead. Haze giggles in response.

“It’s too bad you have a Core Crystal right there, Jin. You know I’d love to return the favor.”

At this, Lora looks contemplative. She eyes Jin’s Core Crystal curiously.

“Well, I don’t see why we _couldn’t_ do that...”

And then to prove her point, she stands up on her toes and drags Jin down to her height so she can pepper his Core with gentle kisses. Haze bursts out into a loud, undignified laugh.

“Lora, what are you—”

But before Jin can get any more words out, Haze decides to join in and plant delicate kisses along his cheek and jawline, effectively cutting him off. Meanwhile, Lora revels in the way Jin turns bright red under all the attention. It’s adorable.

Eventually, the two girls finish drowning Jin with love and affection, and by that time, the sun has begun to rise. As they pull apart, the three of them slowly come back to reality, and the cheerful mood dissolves into the brightening sky. Haze hums wistfully.

“Well, I suppose it’s time I take my leave. Your mother’s whereabouts aren’t going to reveal themselves.”

Lora sighs. “I know. I just wish we didn’t have to separate, is all.”

“I’ll be back before you know it,” the brunette promises, kissing her cheek. “You’ll see.”

Then she turns to Jin and rests her hands on his chest. His face is still a little flushed.

“Take care of her, Jin.”

“You know I will,” he murmurs, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You be careful too, alright?”

“Of course.”

A sigh escapes Haze’s lips. She closes her eyes and leans into Jin’s touch.

“I love you two. I’ll see you again soon.”

“Looking forward to it,” the taller Blade whispers. Lora throws her arms around the two of them.

“I can’t wait.”

They linger in one another’s embrace for a while, enjoying the shared warmth and memorizing the feeling of being together. And while time is passing by, and they know they have to let go eventually, they decide that a few more minutes can’t hurt. It’ll all be alright in the end.

**III.**

“You’re pacing again.”

Jin was only half-aware of his nervous habit, but as soon as Haze points it out, he suddenly feels a wave of self-consciousness and he firmly plants his feet in one spot.

Haze seems to have noticed his unease, because her expression shifts from concerned to comforting. She gives him a reassuring smile.

“I told you, she’s going to be fine. Lora is a lot tougher than you think.”

At the mention of her name, Jin only feels guiltier for what happened. He promised his Driver he would keep her safe and never let anything happen to her (and he did a good job of it for these past seventeen years), but of course, the event to break his perfect record is something as stupid as a monster attack. He resists the urge to pace again.

“I know, but…”

Jin sighs. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling pretty useless right now. What good is he if he can’t even protect Lora from something as simple as a monster?

He crosses his arms and uncrosses them. Crosses them again, uncrosses them. He bites his lip.

“I just wish I could have _done_ something,” he mutters, voice wrapped in frustration. He starts to pace again before he stops himself. 

“I’m so… _Ughhh.”_

He buries his face in his hands. Haze stands and begins to approach him.

“Jin, hey…”

She carefully moves his hands to take them into her own. Jin can’t look her in the eye.

“Don’t beat yourself up over this. It wasn’t your fault.”

“But I _promised her,_ Haze. I promised I would protect her, no matter what.”

Haze squeezes his hands. “We both know no one could have seen that thing coming. It surprised all of us.”

“But…”

“Jin, look at me.”

He does.

“None of this was your fault, okay? I know Lora would agree with me. And if she were awake right now, I can guarantee she wouldn’t hold what happened against you. No one is blaming you here.”

Jin falters. “Haze, I…”

The brunette brings his hand to her lips so she can kiss his knuckles softly. She smiles again.

“How about we switch tonight? I can cook dinner while you take care of Lora.”

At this, Jin’s eyes widen in surprise. He furrows his brows and averts his gaze.

“But… The recipe’s a little complicated. It has to be done a certain way…”

“Jin.”

“I mean…” He breathes out through his nose. “Are you sure you can handle it? It’s not exactly the easiest thing to cook.”

Something shines in Haze’s eyes. She squeezes his hands again.

“Trust me.”

Then, she stands up on her toes and plants a soft kiss against Jin’s Core Crystal. He feels a comfortable warmth blossom in his chest.

“Now, go and look after our sleeping princess. I’m sure she’ll be delighted to see her knight in shining armour when she wakes up.”

The taller Blade can’t help but chuckle at this. “Alright,” he relents, before pulling Haze into a loving kiss. She hums into it happily.

“Don’t blame me if it ends up overcooked, though,” he teases when they separate. Haze rolls her eyes and punches him half-heartedly.

“Oh, hush, you.”

And on that note, Jin shuffles over to where Lora sleeps soundly on the other side of their camp. She looks so peaceful when she’s asleep, he notes. Her wavy auburn hair frames her face beautifully, and the freckles decorating her face remind him of the ether particles that light up the World Tree at night, and how they mingle with the stars to make the sky sparkle.

The World Tree’s beauty doesn’t hold a candle to Lora’s, though.

Before long, Jin’s attention is drawn to the bandages wrapped around his Driver’s torso, and he grimaces. They’re a painful reminder of his own incompetence, but Jin doesn’t want to dwell on that right now. Right now, all he wants to think about is how lucky he is. How lucky he is just to be _alive,_ and how lucky he is to have Haze and Lora to share his life with. Every memory with both of them is one he’ll cherish forever. They’re the best blessing the Architect could have given him.

He traces Lora’s cheek with a finger at the same time that he overhears Haze fretting over their dinner quickly going south, and he decides he wouldn’t trade this for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I probably should have warned you that your teeth might fall out when reading this one  
> whoops :’)))
> 
> Also I didn’t mean to write about bridges twice but the thing I wrote for Day 1 was something I started like a year ago and then I never touched it again. And since it fit with the prompt(s), I just decided to go with it lmaoo

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it for this year’s Xenoblade Ship Week!! I had a lot of fun writing these, and I hope you had fun reading it all! I look forward to possibly doing this again next year ;)
> 
> If you’re interested in participating in next year’s Ship Week and want the prompts early or are simply just another author/reader, consider joining my [Discord server!!](https://discord.gg/FjgmPwA) We’ve got lots to offer, and I will be posting the prompts there whenever June rolls around next year :3
> 
> Happy summer!! Hope to see you there <3
> 
> And a very happy anniversary to Xenoblade ✨💖✨💗✨💕✨


End file.
